


No Use in Dreaming Today

by Evitcani



Series: Seldom We Say [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Not Connected to Rest of series Really, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: The moon twirled through Kravitz’s hair and the moss yearned for the light and Taako held perfectly still, the world too wonderful to disturb.Sometime, in the early hours before the sunrise, Taako sees the moon for the first time.Don't need to read the other parts of the series to read this one.





	No Use in Dreaming Today

Moonlight twirled through Kravitz’s hair, caught by dust motes in an eternal frolic through the beams of light creeping through the waterfall. Taako had never seen a real moon. He blew out a puff of smoke, sparks dancing from his lips. The moonlight crept from Kravitz’s sleeping face to the moss peeking from under their blankets. It bloomed, thousands of yellow flowers shaking themselves free of the green cave floor. Each flower swayed and reached for the touch of the moon. When a beam finally favored a blossom, it would clasp its petals so it looked more like a rose than the daisy it had been. 

Taako felt like he was submerged in a dream, drowning in stars.

He caught himself staring and let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Slowly, he took another puff of his pipe and dropped his gaze back to the book he was reading. It was a history book he needed for this mission. A hard task given how _distracting_ Kravitz had been. As if he could hear Taako’s thoughts, Kravitz stirred beside him, pressing his face to Taako’s thigh. 

Sighing, Taako closed his book and set it aside. He stroked Kravitz’s hair, hoping it’d get him back to sleep. “Taako,” Kravitz murmured, so soft and sweet that Taako’s hand paused in his hair. If Taako had a heart, he wondered if it would stir at a whisper. Kravitz’s eyes fluttered open, finding Taako’s as if drawn. He sat up, pressing a sloppy peck to Taako’s cheek.

_If I had a heart_ , Taako thought, _would I have noticed how easily he finds me?_

“Sorry, I fell asleep,” Kravitz mumbled, leaning his face against the crook of Taako’s neck. 

“You should go back to bed,” Taako told him, surprised at himself. _If I had a heart,_ he considered again, but didn’t finish the thought.

Kravitz sunk against his chest as if already giving into his languor. “Are you sure?” 

Humming in assent, Taako snuffed out his pipe and set it aside. He wrapped and arm around Kravitz and picked up his book. Each sentence slipped from his mind at each softening breath and beat of Kravitz’s heart.

Before long, Kravitz’s breath evened against Taako’s collarbone.

The moon twirled through Kravitz’s hair and the moss yearned for the light and Taako held perfectly still, the world too wonderful to disturb.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'll edit this to say what chapters it goes between. For now, enjoy~
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
